


Wondrous Time of Year

by StardustSky



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2018 [3]
Category: Mickey Mouse Shorts - Fandom, Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: A short discussion between Mickey and Donald on the night of Christmas, after the events of the Christmas episode “Duck the Halls” episode.





	Wondrous Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> I really quite like this ship and “Duck the Halls” episode is my favourite of the Mickey’s short. I was thinking about writing a fic featuring this scenario between Mickey and Donald since I saw this episode a year ago.

The chanting of the jolly mouse echoed through the entire condo.

It was now past midnight and officially the day after Christmas. Yet, that didn’t stop Mickey from decorating their temporary home in the South.

Donald couldn’t understand how could the mouse still be so energetic at this time of the night, after their incredibly long day.

This was _Mickey Mouse_ , Donald remembered, his only friend that usually starts to get sleepy after barely 9 pm.

“You can stop now,” Donald said. He glanced over the couch. He wanted to finish watching a movie on TV, before going to bed. But Mickey’s peculiar energy was distracting him, and admittedly for the past minutes he had been more observant of Mickey than the movie.

“You know you are decorating this for nothing. It’s the 26th. Christmas ended and it’s not like this is your home and you’ll get to keep everything up until January.”

However this still didn’t stop Mickey who was now tying a very large red bow on the door wreath.

“Oh, but Donald this place needs more decorations! And it’s not the end of the holidays yet. We still have New Year’s and we can keep everything at least until we leave to go back home!” Mickey mentioned in a carefree manner. “Besides, it’s not like it’s a waste. We can always leave the decorations here for next year, right?”

Donald was shocked to hear this, he raised an eyebrow.

“Next year?” He asked.

The confusion on Donald’s tone was finally the one thing that made Mickey stop jumping and decorating everywhere. Mickey stopped and sat on the couch next to Donald.  

“Yes, of course!” He said genuinely. “Why? Are you thinking that I am not going to celebrate Christmas with you here, next year?”

Donald was speechless for a second.

He honestly thought that if Mickey had the choice, he would choose to stay home, where he was comfortable. A place where it was cold and had snow...a place more typically “Christmas-y”, unlike in the south. Mickey was having a great time here near the beach, but he knew that deep down the mouse loved winter and preferred to experience the holiday’s activities in the snow.

“Well, I didn’t know...” Donald bashfully replied, averting his eyes to the television again. He wasn’t alone in the South, he had his family, Daisy and other friends. But knowing that Mickey wanted to be here with him next year again...it was a comforting and pleasant thought.

“I would love to celebrate Christmas here with you!” Mickey assured, putting an arm around his shoulders. “What matters the most is your health! And as long as you are healthy, then we sure will find a way to be happy!” He then hugged Donald.

It took a second, but the duck returned the hug. He was silent, but his tender embrace showed how he was grateful for Mickey’s kindness.

“Speaking of which…”The mouse realised as he felt Donald’s cold hands sent a quick shiver down his back, “Are you still ok? You are cold! And you look somehow exhausted?! Do you feel like you are going to pass out again?” Mickey frantically asked.

The duck rolled his eyes, albeit he wasn’t actually annoyed.

“I am fine. Just a little sleepy. Don’t worry.”

Mickey simply nodded. He probably sounded completely paranoid, but after the experience they just had, he just wanted to make sure at 110% that Donald was healthy. He couldn’t bear to let Donald relive that close-to-death experience again.

“Still, you must be cold right?” Mickey asked again, he pulled a small blanket that was laying on the couch and placed it over on Donald.

Donald sighed. “I do not need one, it is like 86 degrees outside. You are worrying too much again!”

He offered a small tired smile and it made Mickey laugh nervously. His worries might start to be embarrassing and bothersome to the duck.

“You are right, sorry…” He replied, rubbing his arm shyly.

He eyed the television for seconds, noticing that the movie Donald was watching reached its end. It was then that he realised the time; almost 1 a.m.

“Well it is getting late,” Mickey got up, stretching in the process. “I guess I will see you tomorrow then. I can finish placing the rest of the lights tomorrow!”

As he was about to leave, he felt a small tug on his sweater.

“Wait, Mick, I have something for you…”The duck said nearly timidly.

Mickey’s eyes immediately sparkled, but he nodded and quietly sat back next to him on the couch.

“Er...You know I really appreciated the gift you gave me.” Donald murmured, not sure how to introduce the subject. “So I bought something for you….”

“WHAT!? FOR ME!!?” Mickey screamed in glee.

“SHUUSH! Stop screaming!” Donald warned, clasping a hand on his friend's mouth. “Do you want to wake up the entire neighbourhood?!”

“Oops…” Mickey replied apolitically. “For me?” He repeated, now really quietly still with a big shiny smile.

“Please don’t make a big deal out of it.” Donald took a present that he kept next to him. He hoped that Mickey wouldn’t be acting with such overexcitement, but seeing that his friend was already beaming of joy, Donald realised he might be asking for too much.   

The second Mickey received the gift, he immediately hugged Donald.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

“ _Just open the gift!”_ Donald retorted, being overwhelmed by the affection.

Mickey beamed, carefully unwrapping the present and found a cute journal inside along with a pen. The journal was red and black, and had a cute bow on it.

“I know you love to be organized, so I thought you might like a bullet journal.” Ever since Donald saw Huey using one for his Junior Woodchuck planning activities, he couldn’t help but to think of Mickey and how he would definitely like using one.  “I guess it suits you.”

Mickey smiled softly, holding the book close to his heart.

“You know what? The first thing I am going to start planning is our next Christmas together!”

“Tsk. I was right, it **_does_** suit you. You are a _big_ planning dork.” Donald criticized, but with an affectionate smirk. He had to admit he was touched that the first thing Mickey thought to do was to already plan their next Christmas together. It was genuine and he couldn’t help but to feel content.

“I think next year we should start heading to the South on the first of December!” Mickey mused. Tiredness was now completely gone, his brain was stirring with fun activities for them to do in a year from now. “What do you think?”

“Sounds great, buddy.” Donald replied with a yawn. Unlike his friend, sleep was starting to affect him, so he decided to rest his head on Mickey’s shoulder, overlooking everything that was already written and sketched in the journal.

There was a lot written on one page that he could think about, but there was one thing that was on his mind; He surely had been a lucky duck this year for once.


End file.
